Spoiler
by Alkey PCY
Summary: Kim Kai sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang mudah. Ia baru merasakan kesulitan saat ia mulai menyukai Do Kyungsoo. Lalu apa jadinya jika suatu saat ada seseorang yang membeberkan semua kenyataan dan kebenaran yang selama ini di sembunyikan dengan baik oleh orang tuanya demi membuat hidupnya seolah sempurna ?/ KaiSoo-HunHan-ChanBaek-Suho-Song Mino /GS /


**Tittle : Spoiler**

**Author : Alkey PCY**

**Main Casts : Kim Kai / Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyun / Kim Suho**

**Other Casts : Song Mino, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Do Hanbin, and others**

**Genre(s) : Family, Drama, Romance, GenderSwitch (GS)**

**Rated : T**

_**Kim Kai sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang mudah. Ia baru merasakan kesulitan saat ia mulai menyukai Do Kyungsoo. Lalu apa jadinya jika suatu saat ada seseorang yang membeberkan semua kenyataan dan kebenaran yang selama ini di sembunyikan dengan baik oleh orang tuanya demi membuat hidupnya seolah sempurna?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Happy Reading~^^**

_**Busan, Korea Selatan**_

Seorang wanita cantik bangun dengan semangat pagi ini. Dia merasa sangat bahagia, entah karena apa. Dia mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah sendirian dengan penuh semangat. Dimulai dari menyuci baju, membereskan kamar, membereskan dapur, dan lainnya. Pagi ini Ia merasa dirinya sudah sembuh dan 'normal' kembali karena ia sudah bisa mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan dengan baik tanpa disuruh. Nampaknya mood swing itu tidak menggusiknya pagi ini.

Siang hari menjelang sore setelah Wanita itu menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya tiba-tiba turun hujan lebat. Dia merasa ingin menikmati hujan. Ia duduk di teras belakang rumah sambil memandangi hujan. Wanita itu memandangi rintik hujan sambil di temani lagu-lagu ballad kesukaannya. Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang semua masalahnya muncul. Jika sudah begini, sulit baginya untuk mengontrol mood dan menggunakan akal sehatnya. Apalagi di rumahnya sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Anaknya sudah pergi bekerja dan baru akan pulang nanti malam.

Mungkin hal ini terlihat sepele bagi kalian yang hidup normal. Tapi bagi seorang penginap Bipolar Disorder sepertinya hal ini sangat sulit. Moodnya naik turun tak menentu. Dia tiba-tiba merasa sedih padahal tadi pagi keadaannya baik-baik saja bahkan sangat bersemangat. Ia akhirnya menangis sendiri, dia merasa kesepian dan tidak punya harapan lagi. Wanita itu berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dengan menggambar, dia memang pandai melukis. Setelah selesai satu gambar ia mulai merasa lebih tenang.

Setelah itu ia kembali merasa bosan. Ia akhirnya mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa untuk menonton TV, makan, tidur, mandi, melukis lagi dan kegiatan lainnya yang biasanya ampuh untuk meredam mood swing nya. Tapi kali ini, semakin ia mencoba meredam moodnya, maka ia malah merasa semakin kesal. Kesal yang amat sangat. Wanita itu hanya ingin tenang. Itu saja. Ia hanya ingin tenang tidak merasakan kesal, sedih, atau apalah itu. Tapi tak ada yang membuatnya tenang.

Akhirnya Ia masuk kedalam kamar lalu menusuk-nusuk sebuah bantal dengan gunting, lalu merobeknya dengan cutter. Dia belum merasa puas , ia pun mencakar tangannya sampai merah-merah. Masih tidak puas juga, akhirnya ia melakukan kembali hal yang menurutnya ampuh walaupun menyiksa. Meminum obat mood stabilizer banyak-banyak. Setelah itu Ia langsung tidur karena sudah puas dan kekesalannya pun sudah terlampiaskan. Wanita itu tidur dengan nyenyak dia tidak tahu saja apa yang akan terjadi padanya sebentar lagi akibat dari konsumsi obat yang berlebihan.

.

.

.

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan**_

Keluarga adalah segalanya bagi seorang Kim Kai. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa lahir di keluarga ini. Bagaimana tidak, ia memiliki Ayah seorang Pengusaha sukses dibidang Perhotelan. Selain sukses dalam menjalankan usahanya Kris Kim juga sukses menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik bagi anak dan istrinya. Kai juga memiliki Ibu yang pandai mendesain pakaian membuatnya menjadi designer sukses bahkan sampai kemanca negara, namanya Huang Zitao seorang Ibu yang sangat mencintai anak dan suaminya.

Sedangkan Kai sendiri ? di umurnya yang baru 22 tahun Kai sudah memiliki karir yang cukup cemerlang. Setelah lulus kuliah di Amerika 1 tahun lalu ia langsung dipekerjakan sebagai Manager Pemasaran disalah satu hotel milik ayahnya di Kanada. Kris memang sangat memanjakan anaknya ia tidak mau Kai merasakan kerasnya hidup dari bawah makanya dia langsung menempatkan Kai menjadi Manager tanpa pernah merasakan menjadi karyawan biasa terlebih dahulu.

Untungnya, Kai memiliki otak yang encer dia sangat mudah mempelajari segala hal. Kris juga tidak akan asal menempatkan orang diposisi penting tanpa memikirkan resikonya. Kai sudah dibekali ilmu tentang bisnis sejak ia berada di sekolah menengah jadi Kris yakin jika anak semata wayangnya sudah sangat siap dengan dunia bisnis yang juga ia geluti.

Keluarga kecil ini sedang mengadakan acara makan malam di sebuah restaurant mewah sebagai acara penyambutan kembalinya Kim Kai ke Korea. Kai memang merengek pada orang tuanya untuk di tempatkan di Korea saja. Kai bercerita pada Ibunya jika dia sangat tertarik pada Do Kyungsoo seorang aktris musikal Korea yang sangat cantik.

"Sayang, eomma sebenarnya masih heran bagaimana bisa Kau sangat tertarik pada Kyungsoo ? apa Kyungsoo sangat terkenal sampai Kanada ?" tanya Tao setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara makan malam bersama.

Kai tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Ibunya. "Aku bahkan mengangumi Kyungsoo sebelum ia debut menjadi aktris musikal eomma" jawabnya santai membuat Tao mengerjitkan keningnya.

"bagaimana bisa? Kau bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya"

"eomma tahu Park Chanyeol teman kuliahku saat di Amerika ?" Tao mengangguk ia pasti tahu. Chanyeol adalah teman dekat anaknya.

"Kyungsoo adalah sepupu Chanyeol. Chanyeol banyak bercerita tentang Kyungsoo padaku saat kuliah. Chanyeol bilang Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang sangat baik, mudah bergaul, dewasa, hangat, penuh perhatian dan selalu berpikir positive. Sejak Kyungsoo debut Aku selalu menonton pertunjukkannya di internet bersama Chanyeol, dan aku semakin tertarik padanya" Kai menjelaskan semua dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau menyukai Kyungsoo hanya karena mendengar cerita Chanyeol dan melihat penampilannya di internet? Aigoo~ kau tidak boleh mudah percaya begitu saja sayang kau harus melihatnya sendiri. kau tahu se-"

"Sudahlahs sayang berhenti ikut campur dalam urusan anak muda" sela Kris yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan obrolan istri dan anaknya.

"aku kan hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku" Tao mempoutkan mulutnya sedangkan Kai terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Ibunya yang masih sangat cantik itu.

"Eomma tenang saja. Aku memang akan melihatnya sendiri. aku juga ingin mengenal Kyungsoo lebih dekat itulah alasannya aku ingin kembali ke Korea"

"jadi alasanmu ke Korea hanya karena Kyungsoo begitu ? bukan karena eommamu ?"

"tentu eomma juga jadi alasan utamaku"

"kau memang pandai berbual seperti ayahmu" gerutu Tao membuat ayah dan anak itu tertawa.

Kai benar-benar bahagia malam ini. Meski anggota keluarganya merupakan orang-orang sibuk namun mereka selalu meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga. Benar-benar keluarga yang harmonis.

"Kai-ya kapan kau akan mulai bekerja di perusahaan?" tanya Kris masih dengan nada santai.

"hmm, sebenarnya aku ingin berlibur selama beberapa hari untuk menemui teman-teman lamaku dan.. Kyungsoo. Apa boleh ? aku janji setelah itu aku akan langsung mulai bekerja disini"

Kris tersenyum mendengar permintaan anak semata wayangnya.

"tentu saja. Appa memberimu waktu satu minggu untuk berlibur. Apakah cukup ?"

"sangat cukup Appa, terima kasih" Kai tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan meriah terdengar di segala sudut CJ Tower Theater mengiringi berakhirnya penampilan drama musikal hari ini. Para pemain pilihan itu menampilkan yang terbaik seperti biasanya membuat para penonton takjub dan berdecak kagum melihatnya.

Kai dan kedua temannya duduk di kursi VIP. Seperti yang kita ketahui Kai memang mengidolakan Do Kyungsoo salah satu pemeran utama di drama musikal ini. Kai bukanlah tipe pria yang tertarik dengan yang namanya 'drama' tapi jika yang memainkannya adalah Do Kyungsoo maka ia pasti akan menontonnya. Dan ini adalah kesempatan pertamanya menonton drama musikal Kyungsoo secara live, biasanya ia hanya menonton di internet saat ia berada di Amerika dan Kanada.

Kai pergi bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan. Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya saat kuliah di Amerika dan Luhan adalah teman SMA nya saat di China. Kai memang orang Korea tapi dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar negeri dan hanya pulang ke Korea saat liburan. Entahlah, orang tuanya selalu mendaftarkannya sekolah di luar negeri. Dia juga disekolahkan di Jepang saat SD dan di Australia saat SMP. dan Kai pun tidak masalah dengan itu selama ia masih bisa berhubungan baik dengan orang tuanya lagi pula Ibunya selalu rutin menengoknya dimanapun ia berada.

Chanyeol dan Luhan juga sudah saling kenal sehingga mereka tidak usah canggung untuk menonton drama musikal ini bersama. Chanyeol bekerja di perusahaan periklanan milik Ayahnya, hal inilah yang membuatnya bisa mengenal Luhan. Luhan adalah seorang penyanyi yang debut di China dia sering menjadi model iklan yang di produksi oleh perusahaan Chanyeol membuat keduanya bisa berteman baik seperti sekarang.

"Mau ke backstage ?" tanya Chanyeol saat penonton lain mulai keluar dari gedung pertunjukkan.

"memangnya bisa?" Kai menyahut dengan semangat.

"tentu bisa, aku kan kekasih salah satu pemain" jawab Chanyeol dengan bangga. Kai langsung memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan Luhan terlihat asik sendiri dengan ponselnya.

"sejak kapan kau memiliki kekasih? Kau tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku" tanya Kai.

"Apa penting membicarakan itu sekarang? Ayo cepat mau ikut tidak ? nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Kyungsoo"

"kau yang terbaik Chan" Kai menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu mulai berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dengan Luhan yang menggandeng tangannya.

.

.

.

"Eomma aku baru saja menyelesaikan penampilanku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga sebelah kanan.

"_benarkah ? kau harus segera mengirim videonya pada eomma. Eomma juga ingin melihat anak gadis eomma yang cantik beraksi di atas panggung" _

"Ya aku akan mengirimkannya nanti. Apa eomma sedang sibuk ?"

"_tidak terlalu, kemarin malam ada pasien yang overdosis dia adalah salah satu pasien eomma yang mengidap bipolar disorder eomma benar-benar kasihan padanya. Ah ya bagaimana keadaanmu dan Hanbin ?"_

"aku baik-baik saja, Eomma tidak usah khawatir. Tapi Hanbin... dia masih terus bekerja keras di gedung training center. Appa kembali mengadakan program survival untuk Team-nya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikir Appa" Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Ia jadi ingat adiknya yang sedang berjuang untuk segera debut di agensi milik ayahnya sendiri, GD Entertainment.

"_ah ya Hanbin sempat menelpon eomma waktu itu tentang program survival baru mereka. Tolong awasi Hanbin, Kyungie. Kau tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya adikmu itu"_

"Aku mengerti eomma, Aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya. Aku akan mengusahakan untuk mengunjunginya sesekali"

"_baguslah, eomma tutup telponnya ya sayang ? ada Pasien yang akan berkonsultasi sebentar lagi"_

"iya eomma, jaga kesehatanmu juga. Aku mencintaimu"

"_eomma juga sangat mencintaimu, anakku"_

PIP

Menelpon sang Ibu setelah selesai perform adalah salah satu kebiasaan Kyungsoo. Ibu nya adalah seorang psikiater di salah satu Rumah Sakit yang ada di Busan. Orang-orang sering memanggilnya Dokter Dara, nama Ibu Kyungsoo adalah Sandara Park.

Setelah selesai menelpon sang Ibu Kyungsoo pun masuk kedalam ruangan yang di pintunya tertulis **"Kyungsoo & Baekhyun Room" **mereka memang selalu meminta ruangannya disatukan. Kyungsoo masuk kedalam masih sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia sedang membalas ucapan-ucapan selamat atas penampilannya dari teman-teman.

"Kyungiie-ya" panggil Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"ah Baek, waah ada Chanyeol juga. Sudah lama ?" Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah lalu berjalan mendekati mereka yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"tidak terlalu, kau dari mana ?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku baru selesai menelpon Ibuku"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk mengerti. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang berada di sofa lain samping Chanyeol. Ada seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian yang sangat fashionable. Kyungsoo tahu siapa wanita itu. Dia adalah Luhan, seorang penyanyi China.

"Luhan-ssi senang bertemu denganmu" Kyungsoo menyapa Luhan dengan ramah. Luhan pun membalas sapaan Kyungsoo dengan tidak kalah ramah.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada penyanyi terkenal seperti Luhan-ssi yang mau datang ke acara kami" ucapnya rendah hati.

"jangan begitu. Aku senang bisa menonton kalian secara live, kebetulan aku sedang berada di Korea. Penampilan kalian benar-benar bagus, sayang sekali jika aku melewatkannya" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Dia cantik sekali.

"terima kasih Luhan-ssi, aku juga sangat menyukai lagu-lagumu"

"haha terima kasih juga, Kyungsoo-ssi. Kau benar-benar cantik dan baik hati pantas saja temanku ini tergila-gila padamu"

"eh?" Kyungsoo mengerjitkan keningnya. "maksudnya?"

"akh Kai-ya sakit bodoh" gerutu Luhan saat Kai menyikutnya.

"haha nampaknya ada yang sedang gugup karena bertemu idolanya" ledek Chanyeol membuat Kai mendelik kesal ke arahnya. "Kyunggie kenalkan ini temanku, Kim Kai. Dia adalah penggemar beratmu"

"benarkah ?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sambil memandang Kai. Kai terlihat gemas sekali melihatnya. "Hai Kai-ssi, Aku Do Kyungsoo"

"ng... hai Kyungsoo-ssi, namaku Kim Kai, senang berkenalan denganmu"

Setelah acara perkenalan antara Kyungsoo dan Kai, Chanyeol mengajak mereka semua untuk makan bersama di restaurant terdekat. Untuk merayakan keberhasilan drama musikal Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun katanya.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan di depan sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Kai terus memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman dan Chanyeol dapat melihat itu semua dengan jelas.

"waktu yg dibutuhkan untuk seorang pria jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama adalah 8,2 detik. Apa kau baru saja mengalaminya ?" goda Chanyeol.

"ya, bahkan lebih cepat dari itu"dan Chanyeol langsung menertawakannya.

.

.

.

_**Busan, Korea Selatan**_

Dara memasuki ruang inap salah satu pasiennya. Dia adalah seorang wanita yang kemarin malam di bawa ke UGD oleh anaknya karena overdosis obat mood stabilizer. Dara sudah sangat mengenal salah satu pasiennya ini. Namanya Lee Taemin. Seorang wanita yang hanya berbeda beberapa tahun darinya. Dia bahkan sudah menganggap Taemin sebagai temannya juga. Dara cukup kaget saat mengetahui Taemin sampai overdosis. Taemin adalah pasiennya yang cukup penurut dan selalu meminum obat sesuai anjurannya.

"apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Dara tanpa basa basi.

Taemin hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Dara mengelus punggung tangannya mencoba untuk sedikit menenangkan pasiennya. Taemin pun mulai menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami kemarin dari mulai ia bangun tidur hingga ia meminum obat dengan jumlah yang banyak.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?"

"Jongin"

Dara menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengerti apa yang Taemin rasakan. Ia mengetahui semua kisah Taemin dari awal, dan benar-benar merasa iba. Dara kadang merasa harus selalu bersyukur dengan kehidupan yang ia dapatkan jika ia membandingkan kehidupannya dengan kehidupan Taemin.

"Aku mengerti, kau harus tetap bersabar taem. Joonmyun sedang berusaha mencarinya"

"Aku ingin tidur saja"

"baiklah, tapi kau harus meminum obat ini dulu. Okay ?"

Taemin mengangguk singkat lalu meminum obat yang dara berikan untuknya. Ini adalah obat terenak yang pernah Taemin minum. Setelah meminum obatnya Taemin langsung tidur dengan nyenyak. Benar-benar nyenyak.

Setelah keluar dari ruang inap Taemin dara langsung melihat Joonmyun yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Joonmyun adalah anak Taemin. Dialah yang mengurus sendiri Ibunya yang mengidap bipolar dan itu cukup berat. Joonmyun adalah pria tampan berusia 25 tahun. Dia tampan, pintar dan tentu saja sangat baik dan satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat, Joonmyun sangat mencintai Ibunya.

"bagaimana dok?" tanyanya dengan wajah sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"tenanglah Joonmyun, Ibumu sudah mulai pulih. Kau tidak usah khawatir lagi" Dara mengusap bahu Joonmyun untuk sekedar menenangkannya.

Joonmyun menghela nafas panjang. Dia terlihat lelah sekali.

"bagaimana ? kau sudah dapat petunjuk baru?" tanya Dara sambil mulai berjalan menuju ruangannya di ikuti Joonmyun dari samping.

"seperti yang dokter tahu mereka sangat pintar menyembunyikan Jongin. Tapi kemarin malam Kyuhyun Ahjussi menelponku dia bilang Jongin baru kembali ke Korea setelah 16 tahun di luar negeri"

"benarkah ?"

Joonmyun mengangguk lemah.

"ini adalah saat yang aku tunggu-tunggu tapi sekarang aku malah bingung harus melakukan apa"

"temui Jongin ke Seoul"

"lalu bagaimana dengan eomma?"

"aku yang akan merawatnya disini. Biarkan eommamu di rawat di rumah sakit Joonnie"

Joonmyun memandang Dara dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan "terima kasih dokter. Kau sudah banyak membantu kami selama ini. Aku akan mengunjungi Kyuhyun Ahjussi dulu, bisa aku titip eomma?"

"Eommamu aman di tanganku" Ucap Dara sedikit bercanda. Joonmyun tersenyum tipis lalu segera pergi setelah pamit pada dokter cantik itu.

.

.

.

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan**_

Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya sampai di salah satu restaurant daging yang cukup terkenal dan langsung memilih meja yang dekat dengan jendela. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk berjejer sedangkan Kai duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di depan Baekhyun.

"aku menyesal ikut makan bersama, apa aku hanya akan menjadi patung di antara manusia-manusia yang sedang di mabuk cinta?" keluh Luhan. Membuat yang lain terkekeh mendengarnya.

"jangan bicara seperti itu Lu, aku kan ada disampingmu" hibur Baekhyun sambil merangkul bahu Luhan. Mereka memang sudah akrab, Chanyeol sudah mengenalkan Luhan pada Baekhyun sejak lama.

"tapi kekasihmu yang bertelinga lebar itu pasti akan merebutmu Baek" Luhan mulai berakting sedih.

"ish dasar rusa... baiklah-baiklah aku akan berbagi Baekhyun denganmu untuk hari ini saja, asal kau tidak menganggu Kai yang sedang berusaha mengejar cintanya" Kai langsung menyikutnya dan wajahnya pun mulai memerah.

"haha tentu saja, terima kasih Dobi"

"Yak kalian pikir aku ini apa di bagi-bagi" gerutu Baekhyun membuat yang lain tertawa.

"sudah-sudah, kalian mau pesan apa? Pesanlah apa saja yang kalian mau, Kai bilang dia yang akan mentraktir kita"

Kai membelalakan matanya sambil memandang Chanyeol "_Aish apa-apaan dia, kapan aku berbicara seperti itu" _gerutunya dalam hati.

"benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"eh? Hmm aku akan mentraktir kalian" Kai segera mengangguk dan tersenyum dia tidak mungkin berkata tidak pada Kyungsoo.

"eh tunggu ada satu orang lagi yang belum datang" ujar Baekhyun "Kyung kau sudah menghubunginya kan?"

"sudah, katanya sebentar lagi ia sampai"

"siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"ah itu dia" jawab Kyungsoo saat melihat seorang Pria tampan yang baru saja masuk kedalam restaurant. Pria itupun menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan langsung menghampiri mereka. Luhan sempat memandang wajah tampan itu sekilas dan langsung menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"kau kenapa Lu?" tanya Baekhyun yang aneh melihat sikap Luhan.

"ah, tidak apa-apa" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_apakah aku tidak salah lihat, dia Oh Sehun? Ya Tuhan, Bagaimana ini? Kenapa secepat ini? Aku belum mempersiapkan apapun" _lanjutnya dalam hati. Sedangkan pria yang ternyata bernama Oh Sehun itu hanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Maaf tidak bisa menonton pertunjukkan kalian, aku dikejar deadline" ucapnya kemudian seraya tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun adalah seorang penulis lagu sekaligus komposer yang independen. Ia memiliki studio musik sendiri yang berada di daerah gangnam. Sudah banyak lagu yang ia produksi dan menjadi hits di pasaran. Banyak agensi yang menjadi pelanggannya termasuk SW Entertainment. Agensi milik Oh Siwon, Ayah Sehun.

"tidak apa-apa kami mengerti, pekerjaanmu sudah selesai ?" tanya Kyungsoo perhatian.

"sudah Kyung" jawab Sehun lalu duduk di depan Luhan karena memang hanya tempat itulah yang kosong.

"ah Sehun-ah kenalkan ini teman-temanku" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Kai dan Luhan.

"hai, namaku Kai. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap Kai ramah.

"Hai, Aku Sehun. Teman dekat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun" Sehun tersenyum tipis menanggapi sapaan Kai.

"..."

"ya Luhan-ah kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat perkenalkan dirimu, aish kau benar-benar tidak sopan" ujar Chanyeol sambil memukul pelan bahu Luhan.

"aku sudah mengenalnya" ucap Sehun dingin membuat Luhan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"eh? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ya, dia kan penyanyi terkenal. Dia salah satu penyanyi dari agensi Ayahku" jelas Sehun datar. Luhan sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Sehun.

"ah benar juga. Oke bisakan kita memesan makanan sekarang? Perutku sudah sangat lapar" ujar Chanyeol.

Pesanan mereka datang tidak lama setelah mereka memesan makanan dan merekapun langsung menyantapnya.

Kai tidak menyianyiakan kesempatannya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya. Dia mulai mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara dan gadis cantik itu pun dengan senang hati menanggapi ucapannya dan itu membuat Kai semakin menyukainya. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang 'hangat' jadi mereka mudah akrab.

Chanyeol yang duduk di depan sang kekasih terus saja mengajak Baekhyun berbicara mereka terlihat sangat nyaman satu sama lain mungkin dia hanya merasa hanya ada dia dan Baekhyun yang ada di tempat ini karna dia terlihat sama sekali tidak perduli dengan orang-orang sekitarnya. Bohong sekali jika dia mau berbagi Baekhyun dengan Luhan, cih.

Sedangkan Sehun? Dia hanya diam membisu sebenarnya dia binggung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. apa dia harus memulai pembicaraannya dengan Luhan? Tapi saat ini dia sangat gugup dan dia berusaha menutupi kegugupannya itu dengan bersikap dingin pada gadis didepannya ini. Dia juga terlalu takut jika Luhan membencinya karna sikapnya dulu, menyesal... ya mungkin hanya kata itu yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaan Sehun sekarang.

Padahal tanpa Sehun ketahui sebenarnya Luhan juga sangat merindukannya, merindukan sikap manis dan lembut dari seorang Oh Sehun, merindukan kasih sayang yang selalu diberikan Sehun hanya untuknya, merindukan kehadiran pria tampan yang dulu selalu ada kapanpun Luhan membutuhkannya. Cinta? ya Luhan memang masih amat sangat mencintai Sehun, cintanya tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun meskipun setelah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu mereka tidak pernah bertemu atau pun saling menghubungi satu sama lain lagi, sebenarnya dia sangat berharap mendapat sambutan yang hangat dari Sehun saat mereka bertemu lagi tapi yang dia dapatkan hanya sikap dingin dari pria yang di cintainya itu _"kau jangan terlalu berharap Luhan, dia telah membencimu" _ucapnya dalam hati.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya banyak berbincang tentang banyak hal. Mereka juga bercanda tawa bersama. Untung saja ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun couple yang pintar mencairkan suasana. Kyungsoo dan Kai sempat tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar celotehan mereka sedang kan Sehun dan Luhan nampak seperti asik sendiri dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

Di tengah canda tawa itu terdengar suara dering ponsel milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung merogoh tas nya untuk mencari ponsel. Dia sedikit mengerjitkan kening saat melihat nama **'GD-Fam Yunhyeongie' **menelponnya. Tumben sekali.

"aku kebelakang dulu ya" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan ponselnya pada yang lain, meminta ijin untuk menerima panggilan dahulu. Kyungsoo memang tidak suka menerima telpon saat suasana bising.

"hallo, ada apa yunhyeong-ah?" ucap Kyungsoo langsung saat ia sudah berada di toilet.

"_apa Noona sedang bersama Hanbin?"_

"Hanbin ? tidak, memangnya dia tidak sedang bersama kalian ?"

"_tadi dia ada di ruang latihan tapi kemudian dia pergi tanpa kami ketahui saat kami latihan di ruangan lain. Member lain yang baru datang juga tidak melihatnya di dorm. Kami sudah menelpon rumah Noona tapi kata Heechul Halmoni Hanbin juga tidak ada di sana" _jelas Yunhyeong dengan nada sarat akan kekhawatiran.

Kyungsoo belum menyahut, dia terdiam beberapa saat. Kyungsoo tahu, adiknya sedang dalam masa yang benar-benar sulit.

"_Noona bagaimana ini? Para staff disini juga sedang mencarinya tapi belum ada tanda-tanda dimana keberandaan Hanbin. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif" _

"Aku akan mencarinya. Nanti jika sudah ketemu aku kabari ya. Kalian juga teruslah mencarinya"

"_iya Noona"_

"terima kasih Yunhyeong-ah"

"_ya Noona, semoga Hanbin cepat ditemukan ya. Kami juga akan berusaha"_

"Iya, terima kasih"

PIP

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Dia selalu ingin menangis setiap kali Hanbin seperti ini. Adik kesayangannya itu menanggung beban yang sangat berat di usianya yang masih sangat muda.

Kai menghentikan tawanya saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat murung setelah kembali dari toilet dan hanya Kai yang menyadari itu.

"Ada apa ?" tanyanya lembut.

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya lalu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "tidak, hm... teman-teman aku pulang duluan ya"

"Ada apa Kyung?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada khawatir saat ia baru menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Hanbin..." jawab Kyungsoo murung.

"Hanbin ? ada apa dengan Hanbin ?" Chanyeol yang tidak suka dengan reaksi berlebihan Baekhyun langsung menyentil kening gadisnya itu pelan. Baekhyun memang salah satu fangirl Hanbin. Dia benar-benar mengagumi sosok adik dari seorang Do Kyungsoo itu.

"Aku pikir dia sedang sangat tertekan. dia pergi dan belum kembali ke gedung training center semua orang mencarinya. Aku juga akan mencarinya, aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya"

"Aku ikut Kyung, biar aku antar ya" ucap Baekhyun.

"tidak tidak tidak, kau diam disini Byun Baek. Biar Kai saja yang mengantar Kyungsoo. Tidak apa-apa kan Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ah tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkan or-"

"tidak, kau tidak merepotkan. Biar Aku antar ya" Kai langsung menyela ucapan Kyungsoo sambil berdiri merapikan pakaiannya "Ayo" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo masih terlihat ragu tapi bayangan akan hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi pada Hanbin langsung membuatnya mengangguk lalu pergi bersama Kai untuk mencari adik kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

_**Busan, Korea Selatan**_

Joonmyun duduk berhadapan dengan Pria tampan di sebuah ruang kerja yang lumayan rapi. Pria itu bernama Kyuhyun teman dari mendiang Ayahnya, Kim Minho. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Joonmyun yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dengan tatapan kosong. Setiap melihat keadaan Joonmyun yang seperti ini Kyuhyun selalu ikut merasa sedih. Anak muda ini seharusnya hidup dengan baik tanpa beban berat di punggungnya.

"ini semua salahku ahjussi" lirih Joonmyun. Joonmyun menangis tersedu-sedu di depan Kyuhyun membuat hati pria itu mencelos.

Kyuhyun memang sudah menganggap Joomnyun sebagai anaknya sendiri. setelah Minho meninggal, Kyuhyun lah yang membiayai kehidupan Joonmyun dan Taemin. Untunglah istri Kyuhyun tidak masalah atas hal itu. Namun sejak SMA Joonmyun berusaha mengurangi bantuan yang diberikan Kyuhyun dia mulai bekerja part time untuk membiayai kehidupannya bersama sang ibu meski Kyuhyun masih selalu membantunya sesekali.

"berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Joon, ini sudah takdir Tuhan. Sekarang dia sudah ada di Korea. Kau bisa melihatnya dan membawanya kedepan Ibumu meski aku pikir ini tidak akan mudah. Istri Kris sajangnim sangat menyayanginya, dia benar-benar menjaganya dengan baik bahkan saat di luar negeri pun aku dengar banyak sekali yang mengawasinya meski Jongin tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu"

Joonmyun masih menangis dalam diam. Dia memang selalu terlihat kuat tapi jika sudah mengingat masalah keluarganya dia akan menjadi sangat lemah.

"aku dengar Kris sajangnim akan memposisikan Jongin sebagai Manajer Pemasaran Hotel Pusat di Seoul. Aku akan mempromosikanmu padanya untuk menjadi sekretaris Jongin. Kau tertarik ?"

Joonmyun memandang Kyuhyun dengan bibir bergetar "bisakah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. Perlu kalian tahu Kyuhyun merupakan Manager HRD di salah satu hotel milik Kris di Busan dan Kris sangat percaya padanya.

"Kris sajangnim tidak pernah menolak tawaran promosi pegawai dari ku. Tapi sebelum kesana Aku rasa kau harus mengganti seluruh identitasmu. Kris sajangnim tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kau ataupun Ibumu dekat-dekat dengan Jongin"

"bagaimana jika ketahuan ?"

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab"

"Ahjussi bisa dipecat"

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagi pula pembangunan untuk bisnis penginapanku sebentar lagi selesai. Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan pekerjaan ini lagi" ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Ahjussi adalah yang terbaik. Kau pahlawan di hidupku"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya "kau berlebihan anak muda"

_**~to be continued~**_

**Ini dia FF baruku :3 **

**ini cast nya KaiSoo tapi setiap couple nantinya punya masalah sendiri-sendiri jadi agak lumayan di ekspose juga gitu ga kaya My Angel yang cuman fokus sama ChanBaek aja ;) **

**gimana ? kalian pada suka ga ? apa malah pada bingung ? hehe**

**aku amat sangat membutuhkan saran dan masukan dari kalian, kalau ada yang mau kritik juga boleh kok bebas aja deh sama aku mah^^**

**seneng banget sama banyaknya respon yang di dapet dari ff My Angel, semoga ff ini juga dapet respon yang sama atau bahkan lebih hihi Aamiin.**

**Tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa~**

**Jangan bosen bacanya^^**


End file.
